


Curiosity killed the cat

by SwordButch



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, and more i think im het but im not things, these obvious romantic feelings are plantonic stop saying i sound like a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordButch/pseuds/SwordButch
Summary: A stray cat a cute girl and a useless lesbian live together





	Curiosity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue and this is the first one shot i've finished since i was 12 and writing love live fics in spanish so please be nice even if this is shit  
> i also drew something to go with this but i dont like it so good luck finding my art tumblr

Anthy had brought home the cat two weeks ago. The little kitten was cute, playful and overall the perfect distraction that keep both girls away from studying. Chuchu was jealous, having the cat stole some of the time and affection he often received from his owner, but nothing too serious.

Utena loved the animal. Petting it calmed her, specially in those difficult times when she couldn’t stop worrying about Anthy. The kitten was a reminder of the girl, a warm sensation both in her hands and in her heart that the other girl was real, with her and doing things that made her happy, even if those things were taking care of animals and her roses and she didn’t seems to really enjoy any other activity.

She wondered why Himemiya was always so helpful to animals. “Maybe because they can’t hurt her emotionally” Utena thought. “Being the Rose Bride must be horrible, even if she says she does it willingly. I don’t think you can make choices like that- to fully obey another person.”

The cat had fallen asleep. Utena envied it, so unaware of the world around it and it’s dangers. So inocent and trusting, at stake of being used or manipulated by a person in a position of power… She missed Himemiya.

The door opened and her happiness source entered the room with a dreary look in her face- until she saw Utena and the kitten.

“Good night Miss Utena” she said while sitting in the floor, at her side, to pet the cat in her arms. “Having fun with Nanami?”

“Why do you call so many of your pets Nanami? Im surprised Chuchu isn’t called Nanami.”

Utena loved the smile on her lips. She felt warm in her cheeks and didn’t try to hide it. Why should she?

The instant smile and calmness she found herself into everytime the other girl was happy or at her side was only a platonic feeling. Yeah. She was happy for her friend. The butterflies in her stomach were a friend thing.

_Yeah._

She was sure she felt the same way when she was with Wakaba or with Miki! She just didn’t notice. And probably it happened to Wakaba too, she would have to ask her.

“Look! She’s waking up.” Anthy evaded the question

“It’s a she?”

“Yeah, I checked, Miss Utena. “

Nanami yawned and went back to sleep. “I think we should do the the same, it’s getting late.”

“I’ll shower first.” Anthy got up, took the kitten and left her in the carton box bed they’ve prepared for the animal.

“Uh, ok” Utena said embarrased, having seen maybe a little to much of the legs of the other girl when she was standing up “Are you feeling ok?”

Anthy paused. “Yes.”

A week later things went wrong. A door left open, a curious kitten and a big pond. When the girls arrived the cat was already drowing. Anthy looked distressed, watching the poor thing tired from trying to stay afloat.

Utena didn’t even thought about it and jumped to save the animal. It was easy, the kitten was very small and she could stand up in the water without having to swim, but both her uniform and hair got soggy, something not very nice even if the water had been clean, but specially horrible when the water was not clean.

Anthy had run inside and brought a towel. “Miss Utena! Use this.”

But she was close. She was trying to dry her face. And Utena felt her face not warm, but burning. Himemiya was cute. Very cute. And pretty! And close. She was panicking, wasn’t she?

“Ah, Himemiya! You don’t need to…” her complains felt flat. The girl was already wiping her face. “Stop! You’ll get wet!”

What a mess. She couldn’t even look at her face! What was wrong with her?


End file.
